The disclosed aspects relate generally to near field communications, and more specifically, to configuring near field communication devices based on one or more listen mode profiles.
Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful personal computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and paging devices that are each small, lightweight, and can be easily carried by users. More specifically, the portable wireless telephones, for example, further include cellular telephones that communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Many such cellular telephones are manufactured with ever increasing computing capabilities, and as such, are becoming tantamount to small personal computers and hand-held PDAs. Further, such devices are enabling communications using a variety of frequencies and applicable coverage areas, such as cellular communications, wireless local area network (WLAN) communications, near field communications (NFC), etc.
The NFC Forum ensures global interoperability between different NFC devices and defines a set of common features that must overlap across various vendors. In one example, the NFC Forum specification describes configuration parameters associated with a polling operation mode of a NFC device. However, neither the NFC Forum nor the conventional systems provide a method for configuring NFC devices operating in a listening operation mode. Thus, improvements in NFC device configuration may be desired.